Beat Your Greens 2
by Ukaneful
Summary: More brocoli aliens come to invade Townsville, this time to take revenge! This episode was from season 2. :
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

The city of Townsville, not too far in outer space, another craft was lying in waiting; this time with a far worst agenda.

"The task is complete your highness" said the minion, "ready for your command!"

"Excellent, ready the mutant spores!" said the King.

He was the new ruler of the broccoloids, after their first defeat; he was determined to avenge their old ruler. What they didn't know was that Zosh, the fallen; had no heir if he deceased. That's when Zad his friend vouched to take over, the only problem was he wasn't a broccoli; he was a squash! Zad was yellow and had green vines growing out of him, he wore a red cape and held a scepter.

They launched the storpedo, the spores landed on a nearby field spreading their dust; unknown to the people of Farmsville. The plant's were harvested the next day and were shipped out to Townsville. The citizens were busy as usual, taking care of very important things, family's were enjoying another meal of broccoli.

"Hmmmm, this is so good!" said one of the parents. She wore an orange shirt and hooped earrings, " Hmmmm, you said it mom! replied the child happily; she looked to be about four years old. "Yeah, you said so mom!" mimicked the younger sibling. He seemed to like agreeing to what his sister said, he was two years old.

A father was playing with his son, he ate the broccoli in every bite!

A football player ate his steak along with his greens, "Thanks mom!" said the boy. "Yeah, no prob" said the sports mom, she fed more green to her husband.

The narrator does his usual monologue, "The city of Townsville, is ready for another day of healthy substitutes! meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls are also enjoying there meal!"

"This dinner is great professor!" replied Blossom, the red haired girl; her signature color was pink.

"Why thank you Blossom" said the professor. Professor is a scientist and a father of the three girls, he wears a white lab coat and black pants, he noticed Buttercup wasn't finishing her broccoli; "eat your broccoli Buttercup!"

"Eww, nu-uh! No way!" said Buttercup. She was the toughest of the three, she had raven hair and wore light green. "I'd rather have a corn-dog!" she said. Even though she helped save family's from vegetable aliens she still didn't eat them at every meal time.

"The only way to get rid of broccoli is to eat it all up!" said the professor.

"Oh, haha!" replied Butters sarcastically.

Blossom and Bubbles laughed, this seemed to be deja-voo. It had been weeks since anything bad happened to Townsville.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom and Bubbles already left the dinner table, Buttercup was still sitting with the professor, she swallowed the last piece of broccoli in her mouth, yuck.

Just as the Professor finished his last piece, out of nowhere, he had a bowl of steamed squash. He tried to offer some to Buttercup, but she had left the table, more for me he thought. He'd have to get the girls to try it sometime. He was about to enjoy the steamy goodness when the squash seemed to grow and mutate. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a person!

"Greetings barbaric mammal, I was sent by King Zad! Prepare to die, for this will be your last!" The monster wrapped his vines around the Professor, panicked, he yelled for the girls. "Girls! Girls! Come quick!" The Girls sprung into action.

"What is it Professor?" shouted Blossom, already worried herself. It didn't take long for her question to be answered. She saw the big ugly creature holding her dad. "Put him down now!" she yelled. The monster just made a gurgling sound.

"GURGLEGURGLE!"

"Attack eating alpha!" The girls flew in file and ate him in one bite.

"I told you eating those things were nasty!" said Buttercup. She was glad they came when they did or the Professor would of been chow.

Blossom and Bubbles destroyed the remaining of the steamed squash. All three of them prepared to investigate Townsville.

"You stay here Professor, we don't want you getting hurt." said Bubbles, the kindest of the three. Her color was baby blue. She had short blonde hair in two pigtails.

"But girls, this could be serious! What if there are more of them out there? said the Professor.

"Don't worry Professor, Im sure everything will be fine!" Blossom said.

"Besides,if there are any more we'll kick there yellow hiney's!"

Despite the girls reinsurances he still couldn't stand and do nothing. He went into his lab and started hatching some ideas.

The girls headed to Townsville. They found it was the same everywhere they went. Hundreds of mutant squash everywhere! The two kids, the son, the football player, all were almost eaten!

"We have to think of something!" said Blossom. "If we were mutant squash, where would we come from?"

"Hey, what about Farsmville? suggested Buttercup. She had grown familar with it when she helped root out all the broccoli.

"You don't think these are the same aliens do you?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know, maybe we should look for those spore things."

The girls flew out to Farmsville, they went to the open field. They inspected the spores that were out there. Blossom used her micro inspection. "That's weird, no mind control." "There's spores all over the field! It has to be those guys!" said Buttercup.

"If the Brocoloids aren't here to mind control us, what are they here for?" asked Bubbles.

"I think were about to find out!"said Blossom. The girls flew into hiding.

The ship landed and the door opened. King Zad and his minions prepared to scout the area. "I want every single human captured!" he ordered. All of a sudden, the girls made themselves known. "So, your the one who's been causing trouble on earth! No one messes with Townsville!"shouted Blossom.

"Oh really? Why don't you try this on for size!" Zad and his minions started firing there lasers. Bubbles and Buttercup dodged them. Blossom ate half the Brocoloids. "You think that will stop us? You've only ate a few of my men. What makes you think YOU and the CHILDREN of Townsville can beat us? For you see young ones Im the new ruler of this empire and I will not let the name of Zosh go unpunished!"

"Oh shutup already!" yelled Buttercup. She delivered a blow to his upper jaw. Zad sent more ships to fire laser weapons. "I hate to say it, but I think what he said was right. How do we expect to beat them without more people?"

"What are you saying Blossom?"

"Im saying that...I think we need the adults to help."

"Aww, no!" said Buttercup.

_Narrator: Oh yes, and after that the girls retreated back to Townsville. This time to alist in the help of the adults and the children._

"So you see everyone, the only way to beat Zad and his army is for the both of us to work together!" said Blossom.

"I don't know man, what if theres a bigger army of them? said the football player.

"Chuck, remember how I said never to doubt the word of a Powerpuff? Well, this is one of those times! I know your probably scared to eat carots, squash, and potatos but this is our lives at stake here! replied Buttercup.

Chuck was once again motivated by Buttercups words. "What do you say son?" said Chuck's dad. "LET'S DO IT FOR THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!"

All the citizens cheered. "That squash is toast!"

_Narrator: So, as the new army prepared for invasion. The children and the adult's prepared for battle as well. Will they be able to save there beloved city in time? _

King Zad rode his noble steed, leading the Brocoloids into battle. Blossom made a plan for everyone to follow. The army was leading it's self into the city, ready for the epicness to ensue.


End file.
